wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Wintergreen the Leaf/Ice hybrid
Wintergreen is a friendly LeafWing/IceWing hybrid who first appeared in Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey as a minor character. He is part IceWing due to the fact that his father met his mother when she traveled to Pyrrhia and falling in love. Appearance Wintergreen‘s main scale color is aqua green, his secondary color being turquoise. His webbed spikes and wings are light turquoise. His eyes were described as “glossy pastel blue” by Poplar. His underbelly is colored light turquoise. He has icicle-like spikes behind his head, an IceWing trait he inherited from his father. His plant cell-scales are cobalt blue. His leaf-shaped finis surrounded by more icicle-like spikes, forming his whip-thin tail, another trait he inherited from his father. Personality Wintergreen was a shy dragon. Just like Sakura, he had speech therapy when he was a young dragonet. He never talked that much due to his shyness and anxiety around other dragons. He is still shy and anxious, but he was shown to be like a social butterfly, always talking freely whenever he wanted to. He cared a lot for his friends and would even risk himself to save his friends and family. He is shown to show interest on Poplar, making him LGBTQ. Biography Pre-Series 5 years ago, Banyan was curious of what the Distant Kingdoms looked like, so she traveled in flight on east of Pantala. It took a few hours to reach her destination, but she finally made it. Banyan landed on the border between the Ice Kingdom and the Sand Kingdom. That is when she met Prince Celsius, an IceWing prince. They both started to be good friends and hang out a lot. As time passed, they both started to fall in love, and they both started dating. Banyan had to go back to Pantala, since she missed her home. They both said their touching goodbyes and Banyan flew back. While flying back, she felt a jolt on her underbelly and realized that she is having an egg. It was Celsius’s dragonet. Relationships Sakura: Sakura is his childhood friend and they have been hanging out a lot since then. They are both loyal to each other and they supported each other. Banyan: He truly loves his mother and would rush to her when she is saddened. He was always there to comfort Banyan every time she goes in a breakdown. Prince Celsius: Wintergreen never met his father. Though he was mentioned, he didn’t know he was his father. Katsura: Wintergreen is very fond of the blind LeafWing. He respects her disability despite the fact that other dragons hated her for her disability (except for her friends and family). He treated her like a sister. Aloe: Wintergreen is also close friends with the LeafWing princess. Aloe knows about Wintergreen’s crush on her brother and often teases him about it. Wintergreen is also very disagreeable when he found out that Aloe has a fiancé, since he knows that Aloe only took interest on Katsura and hated the fiancé, Spruce because he acted like Whirlpool. Poplar: Wintergreen fell in love with the LeafWing prince after meeting him. He liked his personality, his voice, his eyes, everything that makes Poplar himself. He wondered if Poplar might return his feelings. Sakura‘s Group: Wintergreen is very supportive of the group and often wanted to know more of the group. He seems to trust them since they were also Sakura’s friends. Spruce: Wintergreen despises the LeafWing. His oily voice drove him crazy. He hates the fact that he is Aloe’s fiancé and they aren’t right for each other. Laurel: Wintergreen is afraid of Laurel and he tries to stand up for himself but he ended up with a claw mark on his neck. He was afraid because Laurel bullied the hybrid for the way he looks, but Wintergreen knew that she was afraid of Distant Kingdom dragons, so she nor Wintergreen himself never knew he was half IceWing. Queen Ivy And King Sumac: Wintergreen respects the rulers of their tribe and is very loyal to them. Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223)